Boyd
Boyd (ボーレ, Bōre), the middle child of his family, joined the Greil Mercenaries to support his younger brother Rolf and to fight alongside his older brother Oscar. Whereas Oscar is calm, polite, and intelligent, Boyd is reckless, brash, and at times a little dense. He harbors a friendly rivalry with his employer Ike, and is supervised occasionally by his Deputy Commander, Titania. He also is close with his employer's little sister, Mist. =Character History= Path of Radiance Boyd is the only playable unit of the Fighter/Warrior class in the game. As such, he fits the typical mold for the class: High attack and HP, poor defense and resistance. Many players like Boyd for his great strength and dodging ability as a Warrior, often considering him one of the better units of the class of the entire series. Once he promotes to Warrior, he can use bows. If Oscar was given the ability to use bows when promoted into a Paladin, he, Oscar, and Rolf can deliver a Triangle Attack, scoring a high-damage critical hit on a single enemy. In a Support conversation it is revealed he has a crush on Mist, blushing when she compliments him and leaving quickly. He also comforts her in their "A" Support conversation. Radiant Dawn Boyd re-appears as a Warrior in Radiant Dawn, boasting high strength and HP but low defense and resistance. He is able to promote into a Reaver. With his levels maxed out, Boyd becomes one of the top damage dealing units available. From Info conversations it is revealed that whilst Boyd and Oscar are brothers, Rolf is only their half-brother with his mother leaving their father when he was just a baby. He is also frequently seen with Mist. In the Epilogue it is revealed that he never stopped training so he didn't lose his spot to "some stupid rookie", which he never did. If he has an "A rank" Support with Mist, the two will marry, and she will tease him about his insecurity. =Personality= Boyd is described as having a straightforward and reckless personality which helps to motivate his allies. He is also known to be a bit dense at times, much to the jovial humor of his two brothers and confidant Mist. He doesn't care about the tactics or gambles in a battle; he simply fights without worrying about the details, although he does question his role as a mercenary at times, as displayed in his Support conversations with Brom of Ohma. He appears to have greatly matured in Radiant Dawn, not being as simple-minded as in Path of Radiance, as displayed in his overall demeanor throughout the game. Yet he still bickers with his brothers Rolf and Oscar (Rolf to a much higher degree). But in an Info Conversation in Radiant Dawn it is shown that he is very protective of them, not allowing Rolf's biological mother see him. He's also shown to have matured in the sense of love, moving on from the stuttering and brash boy he once was (in Support Conversations with Titania and Mist) to a confident and gallant man (displayed in Radiant Dawn through his rescuing of Mist & overall care for her). =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 1: Automatically From start. Base Stats |Fighter |Fire |2 |30 |7 |0 |4 |6 |4 |5 |0 |10 |11 |6 |Axe - D |Tempest |Iron Axe Vulnerary Growth Rates |75% |60% |5% |50% |45% |35% |25% |25% Support Conversations *Mist *Titania *Ulki *Brom Bond Support *Oscar:10% *Rolf:10% Death Quote Overall Due to his low level, good growths and immediate availabilty, Boyd is one of the best axe wielders in the game, only rivaled by Largo. He will most times max out his health and strength, and it is possible (especially with certain bands to help) for him to max out both his skill and his speed. Half the time he benefits from his default skill, Tempest, giving him extra Hit and Avoid, but also it can hinder him if his biorhythm low. He has good supports, especially bond supports with his brothers. He can also participate in a Triangle Attack. Since this always hits and always criticals, it is best to use Boyd to initiate the attack, as he has the highest strength (It is recommended, however, to get his bow weapon proficiency up to at least a B so that he can use some powerful bows). In this way, you can kill even some of the most powerful enemies with no trouble. Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats |Warrior |Fire |8 |45 |22 |1 |20 |18 |13 |15 |8 |12 |13 |7 |Axe - A |Shove |Killer Axe Steel Axe Growth Rates |80% |65% |5% |45% |45% |40% |50% |10% Biorhythm Bond support *Oscar:10% *Rolf:10% *Mist:5% Epilogue Path of Radiance 'Great job, Ike! Of course, if I hadn't been by your side the whole time, victory might have slipped away...' Radiant Dawn *'Mighty Soldier' (猛き豪腕 Take ki Gō wan) Boyd trained day in and day out, so as not to lose his spot to "some stupid rookie". He never did, either. *(A support with Mist) Boyd trained daily, so as not to lose his spot to "some stupid rookie". Mist humored her husband's insecurities. =Trivia= *If Boyd is used in the Part 3 Endgame of Radiant Dawn, there will be a special conversation between Boyd, Mist and Ike once 80 units have been killed in which Boyd covers them as they go to Lehran's Medallion. If he and Mist have an A Support together, she will ask him to wait for her. *Through support conversations in Path of Radiance, it is revealed that Boyd harbors a crush on Mist, oblivious to their wide age gap. =Gallery= File:Boyd_en.png|Boyd as he appeared in Radiant Dawn de:Boyd Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters